Sasuke Doll
by shikaruTo
Summary: Hinata found a gorgeous dark haired wooden doll and claimed it as her own. What she didn't know was that taking it home with her might change her life forever. SasuHina. AU. Formerly titled as The Magic of Love.
1. The Beginning

shikaruTo: Yo, I thought this one was going to be a one shot, but I decided to make it longer to please all the SasuHina fans out there! Cheer on! Please oh please read and review to make me inspired. Anyway, you won't have to wait long for me to update since it's the holidays and I write fast! GO SASUHINA! X3

Dedicated to all the SasuHina die hard fans out there such as Fractured wings 01, NanamiYatsumaki, Hokai Amplifier, Shanice Miharu, Xoni Newcomer, luvdaggers, Uchiha Kaede, Meekozy, Narutokitsune05, OspreyAnimeG, KKSG, Ganymade and A.B.C.Otaku. Thank you so much for reviewing. Hopefully I will write a sequel for The 305 Love Letters.!

Warning : OOCness and NOT proofread! AU

Pairings: SasuHina, slight ShikaIno and NejiTen. Mentioned of NaruSaku!

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto. _Saya tidak memiliki Naruto!

* * *

_

Pinocchio

First Chapter: Hyuga Hinata

Hinata lay on her back facing the light blue ceiling in her room. The back of her right hand was placed on her forehead. She sighed heavily. She was planning to confess her love towards him today. It was early Saturday morning and she's still in her white night gown.

She got off from the bed and head for the showers. She checked herself out in front of the mirror before stripping off her clothes. 'I will have to think about this carefully' she mused as she twisted the shower knob.

When she had done cleaning herself, she stepped out of the warm bathroom and into her cold bedroom. Carefully, she tiptoed to her closet and chose what to wear for today. She settled on a white tank top and baby blue cropped pants. Simple but comfortable was her priority.

She made her bed after she had done putting on her clothes and kissed her lovely wooden doll which she found five months ago before going downstairs.

She had found the doll on one fine morning when she, Tenten and Ino was strolling down the park.

**Flashback**

"So Hinata-chan" Tenten said "When will you tell Naruto about your feelings?" she asked with a playful smirk on her face.

"Ano, I don't know! Maybe never?" Hinata answered nervously. She really didn't think she would bring herself to confess to Naruto.

"Aww, come on Hinata-chan! Do something, he's bound to like you back!" Ino said with full of confidence.

Hinata blushed a deep crimson. 'Will Naruto-kun ever like me back?' she was lost in her own thoughts and didn't seem to be aware that she was walking on the edge of a small hill. She took another step and heard Tenten and Ino screamed before she tumbled over for a fall.

"Ouch" she cried. She rubbed her sore knees and forehead when she noticed something in hidden in the bushes.

"What's this?" She thought out loud as she crawled over to the object. She came to a halt when she perceived that the object was a beautiful male wooden doll with raven spiky hair. She took the doll in her hands and observed every inch of it.

"This doll was so finely made. I guess it won't hurt anybody if I keep it right? It's just too beautiful to be left here." She said to herself.

Not long after that, she heard the sound of rustled leaves and twigs snapping followed by running footsteps. She turned her head around and soon realized that it was her friends who came searching for her.

"Hinata-sama, are you okay?" Neji asked hastily with a note of concern in his voice. He looked at her with a worried face.

"En, I'm fine. But I think I twisted my ankle" she answered him politely. "Arigatou Neji-nii-san!" she thanked him gratefully. He was like her big protective brother.

"Mah, there you are! Thank goodness it's not long before we found you; otherwise it will be too troublesome!" Shikamaru said after catching up with Neji and yawned lazily.

"Oh my god, Hinata-chan" Ino launched herself at her. "You're alive! Oh, you have no idea how worried I was when you fell down the cliff." She hugged Hinata tightly as if not wanting to let go.

Ino, Hinata and Tenten were best friends since kindergarten years. They're just inseparable. Hinata hugged Ino back with one hand while the other was holding the doll.

"When you fell down, we instantly went to get help" Ino said "It's a good thing Neji and Shikamaru was close" she explained.

"Well, we had enough of talking. Let's go back home" Neji said and went over to Hinata. "Climb on my back Hinata-sama. I'm giving you a piggy ride"

Hinata shook her head slowly, her face pink from embarrassment. "I don't think so Neji-nii-san!" she protested.

"I'm afraid you leave me no choice" He said with a calm voice and then a small smirk slowly forms on his face. He easily lifted Hinata on to his back and circled her legs on his waist. "Don't go against your big brother's words ne?" he said teasingly,

"Aww, isn't that cute Shika-kun? Why don't you give me a piggy ride home?" she asked demandingly.

"Bah, this is just too troublesome. I'm leaving" he said nonchalantly and walked off without warning.

"Hey, wait for me you BAKA! How dare you leave me alone?" Ino bellowed and ran after Shikamaru.

Tenten, Hinata and Neji laughed at the scene. The three started walking when Tenten noticed that Hinata was holding something.

"What do you have there Hinata?" she asked out of curiosity "If I'm not mistaken, you didn't bring anything here do you? Where'd you get that?"

Hinata looked at the doll in her hands and answered Tenten "I found it in the bushes. It was so beautiful so I planned to keep it." She smiled warmly.

**End of Flashback**

Hinata sat on the table and began eating her breakfast. Her father had gone off to work and her mother was busy in her garden. Hanabi was still asleep because she had stayed until late last night to study for the upcoming exam.

She ate slowly and began thinking of her plans for today. Today will be the day she confesses her love towards Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ohaiyou Hinata-sama" Neji appeared at the kitchen doorway. His hair ruffled and was wearing a white short and a white sleeveless top he had always worn to sleep. He yawned lazily and for a second there he looked just like Shikamaru. Only more handsome.

Hinata giggled at the thought and blushed a bit when she realized that Neji was staring at her with confusion.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he set himself on a chair opposite of Hinata and poured some tea in his tea cup.

"Nothing" she answered hurriedly. Surely she doesn't want Neji to know that she thought he looked like Shikamaru.

"What is your planning for today?" He changed the subject when he knew he couldn't get anything out of here if she doesn't want to.

"Urmm, I don't know, maybe h-hang out with the girls or something" She obviously lied.

Neji raised an eyebrow. _Since when did Hinata-sama's stutter come back? Something must be up. But oh well, I guess it's none of my business._ Neji thought and started eating his scrambled eggs, ignoring the conversation.

Hinata heaved a sigh of relief. 'Thank goodness Neji understood that I didn't want to talk about it.' She got up and brought her dishes to the sink. She was about to wash her plate when Neji stopped her.

"It's okay Hinata-sama. I'll do it for you!" he said without looking at her.

"Oh no, I'll wash it. You don't need to trouble yourself!" she protested.

"What did I say about not to go against my words?" he threatened her.

"Oh okay, but next time let me wash yours to be fair!" She said in defeat and went over to him. Once she got near enough, she planted a big slobbery kiss on his cheek. She giggled and ran out of the kitchen before he can grab her.

"Bye Neji-nii-san" She yelled from the living room.

Neji sat there, dumbstruck. 'Did she just make a fool out of me again? Just wait until she comes back. It will be payback time!' he thought playfully and resumed eating his breakfast.

To be continued…


	2. Miracle

shikaruTo: I changed the title from pinocchio to The magic of Love since some of the reviewers pointed out that pinocchio doesn't sound good enough! Thank you! If you have any idea for the title (If the current title's not good enough) please tell me in the reviews! Sorry if this chapter is boring or whatsoever! I will try my best next time! And if you have any interesting idea to put into this fiction, then let me know! I will gladly consider it! Read and enjoy!

Warning : OOCness and NOT proofread! AU

Pairings: SasuHina, slight ShikaIno and NejiTen. Mentioned of NaruSaku!

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Saya tidak memiliki Naruto!

* * *

A/N : This is the edited version. I didn't like the first one and sodid some of thereviewers. Special thanks to Xoni Newcomer for the idea of making Sasuke a doll for most part of the story! And it's not Hinata's love which make Sasuke alive. It was Sasuke's love towards her. 

Second Chapter: Miracle

Hinata leaped through the pavement cheerfully as she headed towards the promised place. She had asked Naruto to meet her there this morning. He had been reluctant at first, seeing as he already had an appointment arranged at the same date. But somehow he managed to squeeze it in.

The appointed place was at the Konoha Park located not far from her home. The morning was bright and fresh. Old folks jogged through the track, kids were running around and playing with each other happily, couples were seated on either benches or on the grass enjoying the lovely scenery before them.

Hinata felt especially energized today. 'Nothing could possibly go wrong today' she thought merrily. Eventually she arrived at the appointed place. There was a bench and a water fountain in front of it. The bench was surrounded by flowery bushes and large trees. The place holds a serene atmosphere and you can find privacy here.

It was Tenten's idea that they meet up here. Kinds of give out the romantic mood needed for two lovers. When Hinata had arrived, there was no sign of Naruto. She could only hear the chirping sounds of birds. She looked around and decided to place her butt on the bench.

After waiting for a good 5 minutes, Naruto came with a cheery foxy grin on his face. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and went over to sit down beside Hinata. Hinata blushed a bit when he sat down beside her as she can feel the warmth from his body radiated through her.

"Sorry for being late Hinata-chan! I didn't mean it! Something came up" He apologized.

"Ano, that's okay. I understand" she said truthfully, not looking into his eyes. He was too hunky. She was afraid that she would be too mesmerized to say anything. Then the whole confession thingy will be down the drain.

"Ne Hinata-chan. What were you going to talk to me about?" he asked. He lowered his head to catch her eyes which were fixed to the ground.

"Ahh," she started as she realized that his face was too close to her own. "I had s-something to tell you Naruto-kun" she finally said.

"Go on, shoot!" he said, sitting back. He smiled at her reassuringly before looking at the blue sky.

"Ano, it's kind of hard for me to s-say this. But um, I uh.." she trailed off. The shade of dark crimson spread through her face.

Upon seeing her face so red, he got up from his leaning position and stared at her face with concern. He studied her face and placed a palm on her forehead to test her temperature.

"Hinata-chan, are you sick? You shouldn't be going out if you're sick you know? You could've called me to cancel the meeting!" He said worriedly. With a LOUD voice no less.

"Ahhh, noooooooo, No, I am NOT sick!" she defended herself and blushed even more from the contact of Naruto's palm with her forehead.

She pushed Naruto's hand away gently and stood up from the bench. She stared at Naruto with determination in her eyes. 'I must do this' she mentally said to herself. 'I must not back out' 'I can do this' she reassured herself.

She inhaled and exhaled for a couple of times. Naruto watched her with confusion. 'Why is she being so nervous?' he asked himself.

"Look, Naruto-kun. This is what I've been meaning to say for a long time now" she said seriously. This made Naruto sit up straight. He was curious as to what she will say.

"Naruto-kun" she said softly, tenderness apparent in her eyes. "I love you. I have always loved you. I just want you to know that I love you through all this years." She managed to finish.

He was taken aback. He had never expected this to come out of her mouth. Anything but this! Hyuuga Hinata is in love with him! Uzumaki Naruto. Now what is he going to say? Oh dear Lord.

"I am glad to hear that you love me Hinata-chan" he said no higher than a whisper. "I love you too.. But I don't love you that way" he said solemnly.

"Huh?" she could barely hear him. But she did. And she could feel her heart wrenching inside of her.

He got off the bench and looked deeply into her eyes. He reached out both his hands and gripped her shoulder. "I am so sorry to not love you the way you love me. But I love Sakura-chan. I'm so sorry. But I can't accept your love" He then let go of her shoulder and kissed her forehead gently.

"Iie Naruto-kun.. Daijoubu!" she said with a hint of sadness and disappointment in her voice. "I thank you for being understanding Naruto-kun. I wish you all the best with Sakura-chan" she said all this without looking at him. She turned around slowly and started walking away.

How could things turned out this way? She asked herself. What made me believe that he will return my love? Why was I so stupid?

She asked herself with so many questions all the way to her home. But she didn't cry. She didn't cry along the way. She bit back the tears. She didn't want anybody to see her being so weak.

But she did cry the moment she closed her bedroom door shut. She locked the door and ran towards her white fluffy bed. Hinata buried her face in her pillow to drain out the sobs. She was frustrated with herself. Why am I always not good enough to others? She often asks herself.

While she was busy crying with her head stuffed in the white pillow, her dear little wooden doll came to life. His wooden body sparkled and his onyx black eyes looked livelier. His spiky raven hair was silkier but everything else remains the same.

He was seated on the end table next to the bed by Hinata. She will always kiss him good morning when she woke up from dreamland. The now alive wooden doll straightened itself out and stood up before jumping onto the bed.

The doll shook Hinata's right shoulder using both his tiny wooden palms. Hinata shrugged it off absent-mindedly before she stiffened a bit and abruptly sit up.

"Ahhh" she started. She was really astonished to see her precious little wooden doll blinking its eyes on her. The doll stared intently at her, its expression cool and calm. The doll walked closer towards her and placed its palm on her knees. Its eyes still transfixed into hers.

"Why are you crying?" the doll asked nonchalantly.

"Uh, umm, I-I err, how c-come you're alive?" she asked it back, totally ignoring its question.

The doll rolled its eyes, clearly irritated that she didn't answer his question only to ask him a one-million dollar question. "To make you stop crying" he answered.

"Eh?" Hinata was surprised. "Y-you came to make me stop crying?"

"Whatever" said the doll, now obviously annoyed that she repeated what it had just said in a question manner.

"Anyway, just so you know, my name's Uchiha Sasuke" the doll said to the flabbergasted Hinata.

"U-Uchiha Sasuke…" she repeated his name to herself. Her mind was whirling with confusion and wonder. 'This doesn't make sense. Maybe I need to get to sleep. I'm starting to imagine things. Very weird things.' She thought.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke asked Hinata in a very irritated voice when he noticed that she was trying to sleep.

"Need to sleep. Very weird imagination." She replied inattentively.

Sasuke walked up to her and pinched her cheeks with his super kawaii thumb and index finger. "Wake up you lazy bum, and show me around. I wanted to know what it's like in this world"

She opened her eyes slowly to reveal an irritated wooden doll Uchiha Sasuke right in front of her face. "Uh, wha-what?" she asked dreamily. She got up and yawned before stretching out her hands in the air.

"Come on you slowpoke. Take me outside" Sasuke pulled her index finger angrily.

"H-hai! Where do you want to go?" she asked before picking him up with her right hand and headed for the door.

To be continued...

* * *

Thank you all who reviewed the first chapter! Lets just say that your reviews inspired me to write more and soon! SO do not stop reviewing.. Just push the go button and write away! X3

Hiedra : Thank you for waiting. Here's the second chapter.. I am so sorry if this chapter doesn't meet your expectations! Thank you so much for liking it!

xxMizukixx : I've updated, so there you go! Enjoy reading.!

Xoni Newcomer : I have changed the title! So, what do you think? Still bad? Suggestions!

harukakanata : Oh, I don't know if this fic of mine will tell you what you wanted to know about Sasuke and Hinata... But, I will try my best! So you like NejiTen? So do I! They are so cute! There will only be hints of NejiTen in this fic however... I will write one when I'm done with this fic! I hope you will like it!

Lidiana : Wow, you're crazy? Haha, I hope not! Anyway, what do you think? He becomes a pervert when he turned into a boy! Please don't be mad at me! Oh and he's not a pervert.. I just exaggerated the fact.. He just wanted to do that with Hinata-chan!

Fractured wings 01 : Oh, there you go.. I made Naruto rejects her as softly as possible! I hope you will accept that! Please update you fictions wing-chan! You are driving me crazy!

jurii-chan : OH YEAH! Another SasuHina fan! Welcome to d club! Why don't you try and write one fic about the pairing?

khmer shinobi : I'm glad that you find it cute! Your fic's a THOUSAND times cuter! Please update yours! I've updated mine see? Hahaha!

Uchiha Kaede : Oh well, I guess you were right. Pinocchio does sounds lame-o! Anyway, I changed it! Don't like it? Suggestions needed!

Reviews much appreciated! Please, no flames! Constructive Criticisms BADLY needed! Anything to improve this fic! Anything for all the wonderful SasuHina fans out there! Any ideas? Don't be afraid to inform me! Go YOU!


	3. The Past

shikaruTo: I am very very sorry for the late update. I had writers block for the past few days but thankfully I managed to finish up this chapter. This chapter is aimed to give you insights on Sasuke's former life. I hope you enjoy reading this one since I've put a lot of thought into it to make it interesting enough. I apologize if it doesn't meet your expectations but oh well. Go on, read!

Warning : OOCness and NOT proofread! AU

Pairings: SasuHina, slight ShikaIno and NejiTen. Mentioned of NaruSaku!

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto. _Saya tidak memiliki Naruto!

* * *

_

Third Chapter: Sasuke's Former Life

Sasuke woke up from dreamland and was greeted by the black colored ceiling. He stretched his arms before getting up and went over to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.

After putting on his daily clothes and made the bed, he walked downstairs towards the kitchen. He was greeted by the aroma of his mother's cooking and quickly sat himself down at the table. "What are you cooking today okaa-san?" he asked.

Her mother washed her hands in the sink and dried them using a cream colored towel. She turned around and grabbed a bowl of rice and a plate of omelet on the kitchen counter and placed them on the table in front of Sasuke.

"I hope you like it Sasuke-chan. I'm so sorry to not prepare a more scrumptious meal but I'm not feeling very well and that's the only thing I managed to cook" she said in between coughs.

"Iie, its okay okaa-san, don't trouble yourself." He said understandingly. He looked at his mom lovingly. Honestly, what'd I do without her in this world? He thought.

"Where's otoo-san and aniki?" he asked her mother with a mouth full of half-chewed rice. Who could've thought that a simple omelet was so delicious?

"Oh" she said and put a finger on her chin. She looked thoughtful for a second before answering his question. "I think your father is training your brother in the chamber"

"What-" Sasuke was interrupted by her mother

"He's training him on how to change living things into objects" her mother said before he got the chance to ask.

"Oh" was his reply.

His mother eyed him with a glint of love and kindness in her eyes. She sighed and went over to the sink to resume washing the dishes. "You should eat quickly and join your father and brother in the chamber. Your father told me that you are welcome to join them!"

Upon hearing this, he finished his breakfast hastily and downed his glass of milk in two big gulps before darting off towards the aforementioned chamber. He had been meaning to join his father's teaching sessions for a long time.

The Uchiha clan was known for their remarkable skill in the use of magic. And Itachi was the clan's prodigy. Sasuke just wanted to prove to his dad that he's worth the Uchiha name, that he can be just as good as his big brother. If not better.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" his father asked him in a cold manner. He looked at his son with disapproval.

Sasuke gulped his saliva as drops of sweat trickled down his forehead. "Okaa-san said that I am welcomed to be apart of today's training session"

"Well, you're too late and I don't think you might catch up anymore. I think it would be best if you go train on your own" his father said without looking at him. He then continued doing whatever he was and turned to Itachi, with his back facing Sasuke.

Sasuke hunched his back with frustration and twisted his ankle to leave through the same door where he had come in. Why is it otoo-san always preferred Itachi than me? Why does he always brush me off like I'm just some useless piece of trash?

'Well, I had enough of self-pity already. I think I might as well make use of myself and prove to him that I can be as good as aniki.' He thought with determination and ran off to the place where he had always trained himself alone.

Many hours later, Sasuke returned home all worn out. He used all his mental stamina to hypnotize a bird. He had eventually succeed in making the bird believe that it's a fish and it dove into a nearby pond and started swimming gracefully before it died suffocating out of lack of oxygen. Poor thing.

When Sasuke arrived in front of the Uchiha main gate, he was somewhat surprised because the Uchiha Mansion seemed to be suspiciously silent.

Carefully, he tiptoed inside the eerie mansion soundlessly. He didn't know why he did so but he felt something was strangely not right and it may be best for him to not make any unnecessary noise. He peered over the kitchen only to find no one there but several wooden dolls lying about here and there. _Strange_ he thought.

He walked up the stairs and discovered more and more wooden dolls as he searched into every room. _This is getting stranger and stranger _he thought. He shivered slightly when he felt the hair at the back of his neck stood up. "Uh, hello? Anybody home?" he called out in the vacant hallway.

'Okay, so maybe the rest of the occupant in North wing went out to celebrate some festival or celebration or something. Right.' He thought to himself as he scattered towards the East Wing, hoping to find some living person other than weird wooden dolls.

But as soon as he reached the East Wing he was shocked and devastated to no end when he noticed more and more wooden dolls were lying about everywhere. About four wooden dolls in front of the blazing fireplace, one on the piano chair, two more beside the piano, and another five strewn all over the living room's floor.

"Uh, somebody must be having some kind of obsession over wooden dolls." Sasuke said to calm himself. Beads of sweat stained his forehead and he's panting slightly. He made a beeline for the South Wing since his parents always gather around there with some other Uchiha members for some kind of meeting.

He walked slower and slower as the meeting room got nearer. He inhaled deeply before opening the huge door. "GAH" he started as he saw a silhouette of a figure standing on the meeting desk. The door behind Sasuke slammed to a shut and the door locked itself. Sasuke began trembling violently. The air was so chilly and heavy and he felt like he could get his throat sliced in two by the person standing on the table easily in anytime.

The figure turned around slowly to face Sasuke. Sasuke gasped loudly, partly out of horror and partly out of relief.

"Aniki" he practically shouted, demanding an explanation for all the weird dolls.

"Sasuke" the figure who possessed a pair of bloodcurdling crimson eyes said with deep and mysterious tone of voice.

"Where is otoosan and okaasan?" Sasuke asked anxiously.

"Oh, you mean this?" Itachi waved two wooden dolls in the air. The two dolls did looked like his parents. Which made Sasuke's eyes widen in horror as realization hit him.

"S-so, you were the one responsible f-for all the w-wooden dolls" he stammered.

Itachi just nod his head slightly as a reply.

"What is the meaning of all this ANIKI!" Sasuke could feel rush of pure rage through his veins.

"You know Sasuke" Itachi began calmly; he jumped off the table and walked steadily towards Sasuke. "I have always wanted a full set of Uchiha dolls" he said with an evil grin plastered on his handsome but daunting face.

"You are sick aniki! You are hopelessly sick and atrocious! How could you do this to our clan? Turn them back into human! I demand you to!" Sasuke screamed at the top his lungs. He could feel the tears coming but he bit it back, not wanting to look helplessly weak in front of his brother.

"Oh?" Itachi raised an eyebrow. "And what are you going to do if I don't?"

Sasuke just stand there. Unable to answer. He's still weak compared to his aniki. What could he do? He could only stand there and hope against hope that his brother will turn sane again and broke out the spell. And so he did just that.

"You are weak Sasuke!" Itachi stressed out on the word weak. "You didn't answer me because you know. You know all along that you are weaker than me in any way." Itachi's cold, harsh words made Sasuke cringed inwardly. "So why waste time training anyway?"

Itachi began playing with his mother's hair. "No matter how hard you train Sasuke" he stopped fingering his mother's hair and shot a deathly glare at Sasuke "You will NEVER surpass me!"

Itachi lunged forward and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder with one hand while the other hand performed a single hand seal. He chanted a few words before the hand seals were completed and the three little black commas in his crimson eyes began swirling.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but my Uchiha dollscollection is complete. You are not in the list of dolls that I wanted. I had to send you somewhere else and may kami-sama bless you, foolish little brother"

That was the last thing that Itachi said to Sasuke before he knocked his brother out completely. He formed several hand seals, this time using both hands, and activated a dimensional gate which opened widely. He picked up his unconscious little brother(1) and chucked him into the dimensional gate. Once he got rid of his otouto, he formed his hand seals to close the gate.

"Sayonara forever my foolish little brother."

To be continued..

1. Sasuke has been transformed into a doll already.

* * *

Oh thank you so much to those who reviewed for the second chapter! No, don't stop reviewing. I need to know what's going on in your minds. Oh yeah. Noticed anything wrong with this chapter? Not satisfied? Well, don't be afraid to inform me. I'll do my best to correct it! I write for you so you have the rights.

xxMizukixx : I am so sorry I changed the last chapter. But thank you so much for loving it. You rock! And please oh please update your fic! I'm totally in love with it!

wanderingwind : I am so glad that you like it. About the move Sasuke made on Hinata, well I changed that. I didn't know why I wrote it in the first place. It was a spur at the moment kind of thing. But I didn't like it and one of the reviewers suggested to keep Sasuke a doll throughout the entire story. And so I changed it. I hope it will be for the better.

mUcHaChAnGiStAriRaY : Wow, your penname's very long! I had to copy and paste it here! Haaha.. Anyway, I am so happy that you like my fic! And oh yeah there will be more SasuHina fics later on. But you'll just have to wait! X3

Fractured wings 01 : Oh Yatta! I updated! Hahaha XD! Yeah, poor Hinata. I hate myself! But oh well... Anyway, I changed the last chapter! And Neji's reaction? Umm, now that Sasuke still remains a doll, he will act like a doll whenever Neji's around! And I would like it if you update _Fallen, Covet Contract, Essence of Desire_and_ Impression_! I am soooo one of your die-hard fans! Please oh please update!

sgt.crackers :Mwahahhahahah! I know and I love your story! It was sooo funny! And Hiashi-sama ate french fries! Anyway, thankies for liking me story and it is based on a fairy tale- Pinocchio! At least I think it is a fairy tale... Oh well! You update too!

Uchiha Kaede : I'm glad the title sounds ok! Anyway, enjoy this one and forgive me if Itachi sounds too sadistic! Bear with me. Oh and don't forget to update your beautiful fic!

Blackjewel6666 :Wow, there are so many six'es in your name! Anyway, thankies for likies! Haha! Oh yeah, luck! I needed that thanks! XD

Lems : Ahhh, I am so honored to have you reviewing my story! smiles broadly And yes, though he's a doll, he has a name! And here's his mysterious past! And yeah, Sasuke IS hot! I agree about the fanfic pleasure sigh That's what I love most about It's okay for not reviewing my first chappie but make sure you review for this one! Hahaha...! (I am very shameless) nods

Xoni Newcomer : Well, I am glad that you liked the first half because I was really clueless as to how to make Naruto rejects her softly. And I realised that I shouldn't be making him react that way. My bad. And about the second half, you were right! I didn't like that part myself and thank you for mentioning the part where you hoped that Sasuke remained a doll for most of the story! That's it, I thought. I changed the sec chap and I hope this time it meets your expectation! My sincere apologies if it doesnt!

Lidiana : Updated! And I know it wasn't that kind of crazy! Well, just so you know, I'm crazy too! Just as crazy as you over SasuHina pairing! Gwahhh! They are so cute! X3

sky : Hello and I'm fine thank you! You are so sweet! Oh, I do agree that it sounds hilarious for a doll to have a name. But this chap holds the true story behind his name! You take care too. Mucho thanks!

Hokai Amplifier : Ahhh, one of my most favorite authors! Mushy mushy eh? Thanks! You update your part and I'll update mine! Yeah!

As I've mentioned before, please tell me if there's anything wrong with this chapter! Anyway, I really hope that you people wont get mad at me for turning Itachi into a pure-sadistic-dolls-lover! Haha... I just thought the idea of turning the entire Uchiha clan into dolls is cute. Forgive me! School's starting tomorrow and I'll do my best to update regularly! Ja ne!


	4. The Walk

**shikaruTo** : Enjoy peopleeee! This is for nikki-chan and lems! And everyone else of course. I love all of you!

For any questions, go to my profile and read the questions already asked by the some of the reviewers!

Warning : OOCness and NOT proofread! AU

Pairings: SasuHina, slight ShikaIno and NejiTen. Mentions of NaruSaku!

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto. _Naruto bukan milikkuuuu!_

* * *

**Chapter Four : The Walk**

Hinata's mind was going crazy. She couldn't think straight, she couldn't breathe normally and her legs wobbled with each step she took. 'This can NOT be real' she thought to herself over and over again.

'Breathe in, breathe out… Yeah, that's it Hinata. Concentrate on your breathing and maybe your hyperactive imagination will fade away.'

She stopped walking for a while and closed her eyes. Then, she opened her eyes very slowly and peeked at her jacket's pocket, expecting it to be empty only to find a beautiful wooden doll staring straight back at her.

"GAHH!" she shrieked involuntarily and quickly clasped her hands on her mouth as the passersby looked at her strangely. Her usually pale face turned bright red as she walked quickly to a secluded corner of the sidewalk.

"Why did you scream?" The talking doll inside her pocket asked her.

"Uhh, nothing." She looked everywhere but at him- the talking, moving, and breathing male doll which is tucked comfortably in her jacket's pocket.

"Anyway, can you hold me? Your pocket's too small and I can't move around that much." By the way he said it, it wasn't a request, it was more like an order.

"O-okay…" Hinata hold his shoulder, careful not to touch his head since that might annoy him and took him out of her pocket gently. She held him in front of her and stared at him absently.

'I can't believe it! Maybe I need to see a psychiatrist. This is soooo illogical!' All the while she was thinking that, she had been turning Sasuke this way and that. She was examining his body with extreme concentration.

"Uh, can you please stop doing that? I'm getting dizzy." Sasuke said with annoyance and sighed heavily.

"Oh!" she realized what she was doing and stopped immediately, blushing yet again. "Sorry." She bowed her head a little and cuddled Sasuke to her chest just like how she always did. That was before he came to life.

Sasuke relaxed and leaned against Hinata's chest as a soft sigh escaped his lips. Only this time it wasn't out of annoyance but contentment. He really loved it when Hinata snuggled him to her chest. She was really soft and nice. She smelled nice too.

Yes he was a doll. But for some reason he had the all the five senses even though he couldn't move. All this while he was in Hinata's room, he could see, hear, smell and feel her. Maybe Itachi's spell wasn't complete since he was in such hurry to get rid of his little brother.

"_Do you want to know why you will never surpass me dear brother?" Itachi asked not really expecting an answer._

"_It's because you lack hatred. You will never be able to defeat me that way. So go on, hate me and everything else in this world. Feel the desire to kill and destroy everything that came your way."_

"_After that, come to me. Destroy me and avenge the clan." _

Sasuke snapped back to reality as he felt Hinata's body jerked forward when she tripped on a rock. He felt confused. Where did that come from? Who said that? Sasuke was having trouble trying to remember his past.

All he could remember was his name. Uchiha Sasuke. But somehow, he had this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was very wrong. Well for one thing, why was he a doll when everyone else was bigger than him?

He shook his head violently and heard Hinata gasped. Apparently, his head was rested against her chest, so when he shook his head… Well, it caused Hinata to feel a tingling sensation on her right breast.

"What?" he asked when he saw her looking at him with an unreadable expression on her face.

"What's bothering you?" Hinata asked out of concern and curiosity. She was still trying very hard to ignore the lingering sensation that was left on her breast. Breathe Hinata, breathe!

"Nothing." Sasuke answered, not really looking at her.

"Okay, so what do you want t-" she was knocked over by a football and fell face forward into a puddle of mud. Sasuke was squished in between the mud and Hinata's chest. He was having difficulties to breathe because a) His nose was stuffed into Hinata's jacket-covered chest so no air can enter his nostrils and b) His nose was stuffed into Hinata's chest! That soft- waitaminute! He did not just think that!

"Omigod, we're sorry, we didn't see you." A guy with brown spiky hair came over and helped her up. It appeared that she was walking near a clearing which was used by the neighborhood boys as a football field and she was there at the wrong time and got knocked over by a flying football.

"What do you mean 'we'? It was you who aimed lousily. The goal is over THERE not there" another boy with blond hair pointed to the mentioned goal that was located very far from where Hinata was standing.

"Sorry, I-" he stopped talking and looked at Hinata carefully as he helped her up. "Hey! It's Hinata! Oh god, I am sooooooo sorry Hinata! It wasn't intentional." The brown-haired guy said apologetically.

Hinata groaned a bit because her spinning head hurt even more by his loud voice. Plus, that barking dog wasn't helping either. "It's okay, Kiba-kun" She rubbed her sore head and realized that something was missing.

Oh my god! Sasuke!

She panicked and searched the mud puddle for Sasuke but found nothing. She started to hyperventilate when she heard Kiba laughed and turned to look at him.

"Now now Akamaru, since when did you start playing with dolls?" he said with amusement in his voice.

Then came a bark as a reply.

"What? You can't be serious. That thing is just a doll! It's not a living thing!" Kiba was no longer finding it funny and was reaching forward to take the said doll from his dog when Hinata yelled.

"STOP!" Her eyes as wide as saucers as she tugged at Sasuke's body gently, out of Akamaru's jaw. "This doll, it's mine!" she said that a little bit possessively than she had intended as she clutched the doll to her chest once more.

"Ookay, Hinata! That's a cute doll by the way" Kiba said out of awkwardness.

"Hinata-chan?" A loud and all-too-familiar voice called out to her. Her eyes widen in realization. 'Naruto-kun!' She froze, unable to think or act.

"Are you okay? Well, Kiba can be really stupid at times!" Naruto said cheerfully and walked over to her.

"Oi, take that back Naruto!" Kiba yelled out of irritation.

"Yes, I'm fine Naruto-kun. I just think I need a shower and everything will be fine." She said; her tone barely louder than a whisper. She wasn't looking at him when she said that because she didn't want him to see her teary eyes.

"Well, okay. I guess you should hurry and get home before you catch a cold Hinata-chan!" He said sincerely and waved his hand at her with that infamous foxy grin plastered on his face.

Hinata looked sad when she saw that smile on Naruto's face that she loved the most. But then her mouth twitched and she smiled back at him and nodded her head slightly as agreement.

She bid goodbye to everyone and started walking back to her home. Her heart felt lighter than it was the entire day. She guessed she should get over Naruto's rejection for her. He was very kind to her just now. Just friends would be enough for her. Yes, just friends.

"Ehem!" That sound brought her out of her reverie and she looked at the source of the sound. As she looked at Sasuke, she saw a really muddy, uncomfortable and annoyed looking doll that was squished in between her breasts.

"Can you loosen up your grip on me? I can't breathe properly!" Sasuke snapped.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Hinata quickly loosen up her hold on him and adjusted his body on her arms so he'd feel more comfortable.

She walked in silence all the way to her house with Sasuke neatly tucked in her arms. Well, you can't really talk to a doll on the streets now can you? People would obviously think there was a loose screw in your head.

Once she got inside her house, she hastily got upstairs and inside her room so she wouldn't run into anyone especially Neji. It would be a pain to answer his questions about her muddy self and all.

She placed Sasuke on her bed and quickly removed her jacket and her t-shirt. Hinata was very much a neat freak and couldn't stand wearing dirty clothes. She was about to remove her pants when she heard a loud deliberate cough from somewhere on her bed.

She 'eeped' and jumped back from surprise. When she saw the Sasuke-doll looking at her she blushed and looked confused for a minute. But then she realized that he wasn't really looking at her face but rather more down south to her… NO WAY!

He was looking straight at her white-bra clad breasts! She quickly grabbed the nearest cloth and covered her chest. How could she forget about him? Well, he was just a doll wasn't he? No biggie there. But then, he was a MALE doll, so…

"What? It's not my fault. You were the one who stripped in front of me." He smirked when he said that since Hinata was looking at him accusingly.

Correction, he was a perverted male doll! Hinata thought to herself.

To be continued…

* * *

shikaru : Oh God! I was on hiatus for like, two years? I am so so so sorry. I was lazy and busy and sometimes I have writer's block. A VERY long one. Haha. Well, here I am. I will finish what I started. Even though it took me two years to start writing again. It was surprisingly easy to write this chapter. Yeah. Hope you guys enjoy it. And by the way, YOU PEOPLE ARE LOVE! 

Your reviews really really move me. It was the sweetest thing an author could ever receive. So, what are you waiting for? Push the button and let me know ok? Review awayyyy!


	5. Cleaning Sasuke

**shikaruTo **: Enjoy! And many thanks to the lovely reviews.

Warning : Watch out for grammatical and spelling errors. Not proofread. Mild OOCness

**Disclaimer** : Naruto not mine. Plot based on Kaoru's Pinnochio. _Naruto bukan aku punya. Main jauh2. _

* * *

Chapter 5 : Cleaning Sasuke

Hyuuga Hinata was standing like an idiot in the middle of her bedroom, doing nothing but staring at her now alive wooden doll. Her hands were holding her stained shirt that was held tightly against her almost naked chest.

At the same time, Uchiha Sasuke was staring at her in return. In short, there was a mini staring contest happening between the two of them. After a few minutes of the non-stop staring-without-blinking match, Hinata decided to give up since her eyes had begun to water.

Damn, Sasuke was really good at this staring thing.

"Can you please look away so I can take off my clothes?" Hinata asked, sounding desperate to get out of the dirty outfit. Her skin was beginning to itch.

"Fine." Sasuke said indifferently and turned his back on her.

'I can't believe I had to ask a DOLL to look away!' Hinata sighed and quickly stripped off her remaining clothes and wrapped a cream colored towel on her petite body.

She was halfway to the bathroom when Sasuke stopped her.

"Wait, take me with you." He said loud enough to make her stop in her tracks.

"Huh?" She was dumbfounded and turned her head slowly so she could see him. 'Just what the hell was that supposed to mean?' Hinata thought incredulously.

"I said, take me with you! Can't you see? I'm dirty too, clean me up." Sasuke answered her unvoiced question a matter-of-factly.

NO! Hinata mentally shrieked. From the outside she remained calm and steady but in the inside, there was a tornado whirling disastrously, completely destroying her inner calm.

"Well?" Sasuke asked, growing impatient from her passive expression.

Hinata absent-mindedly walked over to where Sasuke was sitting on her bed and reached out to grab him. Her face was as white as paper, as her soul slowly seeped out of her slightly opened mouth.

--

--

**Knock.**

**Knock.**

"Hinata-sama? It's dinner time. Come downstairs and eat." Neji's voice could be heard from outside Hinata's door.

"I'll be there in a moment!" A flustered looking Hinata called out to Neji while she hurriedly dried off her wet body. She just got out of the bathroom.

"Well, you better hurry. Uncle Hiashi hated to be kept waiting." Neji said as he went to the dining room.

In her haste, she completely forgot about another's presence in the room while she changed into her clothes. And said presence was the Sasuke doll. Lucky her, he was preoccupied with drying his little body on her bed, using a hanky towel.

When her hands were just a few millimeters away from the doorknob, Sasuke decided to interrupt her again.

"Excuse me Hinata-_sama_, but I'm afraid I have nothing to wear." Sasuke stated bluntly, securing the little towel around his waist.

Hinata flinched at the suffix that was added to her name. Well, she guessed she _was_ his master, in a way. Maybe more of an owner actually. Anyway, she turned around and blushed when she saw her Sasuke clad in a tiny white towel.

'Geez, he's only a doll!' Hinata reminded herself, a bit pissed that she got flustered over a doll.

"Um, I'll see what I have that you can wear as a temporary clothe" She said as she searched in her drawers for anything that could fit him. But before she could find anything for her Sasuke, someone was knocking on her door loudly.

"Hinata-nee-chan!" It was Hanabi this time, "Can you please hurry up? Father has started to grit his teeth loudly and the sound was driving me insane! Please?"

"Oh no!" Hinata gasped and shut her drawers close. "Father is soo going to kill me! I'm sorry Sasuke, I'll return as soon as possible! In the meantime, sit under the covers so you won't get cold." She said apologetically and walked to the door.

Once she exited the room, Sasuke mumbled a 'stupid' under his breath. Of course he won't get cold, he was a freaking wooden doll for God's sake!

As soon as that thought crossed his mind, a gust of wind blew inside the room from a half-opened window. He shivered slightly, feeling a bit cold. 'I forgot that I'm no ordinary doll.' He thought as he slowly slid under the pristine white covers of Hinata's bed and dozed off while trying to figure out his past.

--

--

Hinata was trudging up the stairs with a far-away look on her face. Her train of thought unconsciously strayed to the bathroom episode.

"_Well?" The raven-haired doll asked expectantly, looking at her blanked face._

_The hot-looking little doll was perched on top of the sink counter, almost naked, safe for his pants. Meanwhile, Hinata was standing in front of the counter, holding a damp cloth which was to be used to clean him up._

_Slowly, her quivering hand dabbed the damp cloth on his skin, scrubbing away the dirt. It took her a whole ten minutes just to clean his right arm._

"_Psh. Come on, it's not like you haven't done _this_ before." Sasuke said, slightly annoyed at her slowness._

_Hinata widened her eyes in realization. That was true. She had always done this whenever he got slightly dirty after she played with him. But that was before he could talk, walk, and breathe. Hinata shook her head slightly._

_Suddenly, without her realizing (she was still lost in her own thoughts), a pair of small delicate hands reached out to hold her own hand and guide it to a muddy spot on his cheek._

_When Hinata realized this, a small blush appeared on her pretty little face, tainting her fluffy cheeks. Upon seeing her reaction, he couldn't help but blush as well. _

"_The mud was irritating my skin" he said a bit too quickly, as if to explain his actions._

"_Oh." That was the first word his '_master' _had ever said since they entered the bathroom._

_She smiled a pretty little smile as her hands begun to clean the spot on his cheek. Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a sigh._

_After all the offending dirt had been scrubbed of his wooden skin, Hinata filled the sink half-full with warm water and went to take a shower, leaving him to soak in the sink._

--

--

"Hello? Earth to Hinata-sama!" Neji waved a hand in front of Hinata's blank face. He was on the way back to his room from the study room, when he saw Hinata at the stairs, holding the banister with a face void of any emotions.

A bit agitated at having no sort of reaction from her, he pinched her cheeks slightly.

No reaction.

Pinch.

Still nothing.

Twitch. Neji frowned at his cousin's peculiar behaviour. _Well, desperate times call for extreme measures, _he thought evilly with an equally evil smirk on his face.

He put both of his hands on each side of the blanked-out girl's cheeks and pinched hard. Slowly but firmly, he stretched her cheeks outward. All the while giggling uncharacteristically to himself.

"OWW!" Hinata yelped and slapped Neji's hands away. "What did you do that for Neji-nii?" She whined while rubbing at her sore and slightly red cheeks.

"Two reasons" said Hyuuga prodigy. "One, I want to wake you up from Lala Land. And two, _revenge_!" He explained, stressing on the word revenge with a smug look on his pretty face.

Hinata decided to ignore the first reason. Revenge? She thought, looking thoroughly confused. What ever for?

"For making a fool out of me this morning. Heh." He answered her unspoken question while crossing his strong arms around his chest.

Hinata tilted her head slightly to recall what she did that morning. Then her eyes widened slightly and she smiled sheepishly when she remembered.

"_Oh okay, but next time let me wash yours to be fair!" She said in defeat and went over to him. Once she got near enough, she planted a big slobbery kiss on his cheek. She giggled and ran out of the kitchen before he can grab her._

"_Bye Neji-nii-san" She yelled from the living room._

_Neji sat there, dumbstruck. 'Did she just make a fool out of me again? Just wait until she comes back. It will be payback time!'_

"Well, at least I didn't hurt you Neji-nii!!" She poked his chest and pouted cutely.

Neji laughed at his cousin's childish behaviour. He linked and arm around her shoulder and squeezed it a bit as a sign of apology.

"I didn't mean to hurt you anyways," he said not really meaning it, "But you were spacing out and it was so hard to snap you into reality. Whatever were you thinking of?"

Neji asked as Hinata and he walked up the stairs. Hearing his question made Hinata gasped and blushed.

'Omigod. I can't believe I spaced out when I was thinking about Sasuke'

"Hinata-sama?" Neji peeked a look at her pink-tainted zoned-out face. 'Not again.' Neji thought helplessly.

"Err nothing. I was just thinking about the amount of homework that needed to be done." Hinata faked a smile and walked to her bedroom. "Thanks Neji-nii-san!"

'Is it just me, or is there something fishy going on with her?' Neji thought curiously, her brotherly-instinct kicking in.

Then- as if deciding it probably wasn't any of his business anyway- he shrugged and walked to his bedroom.

--

_To be continued..._

* * *

-- 

xD

**shikaru **: HAH! Sorry if this chapter is not good or lame. Bah. Anyway, I love your reviews. And I dont give a damn on the length of the reviews too. Heck, even **'LOL'** or **'Update soon**' is lovely enough.

Well, to me, if you told me to update soon, it means you like the story and would want to read more. And that is enough to fuel me. Thanks. And at least you took the effort to push the button REVIEW and notify me that you've been reading my story.

So, a BIG THANKS to all of you. If it wasn't for you guys, I would never have continued writing this. So this is for all you SasuHina lovers out there.

A special thanks to these anonymous reviewers who didn't leave behind any contact. Next time, be sure to put in your email so I can get back to you. **Kisa Tsutaka** and **DJ**. Your reviews made my day.


	6. Going to School

Warning : Improper use of words and grammar. Spelling errors. OOCness. SasuHina.

Disclaimer : Characters not mine. Idea based on Kaoru's one-shot manga Pinocchio.

* * *

Chapter 6 : Going to School

Strays of sunlight illuminated Hinata's bedroom. She stirred slightly in her sleep as the birds outside her room chirped merrily. Her blue hair was fanned around her head on the white pillow.

Last night, after she entered her room, she completely forgot about finding the half naked doll an outfit. The Hyuuga heiress went straight to bed, not even noticing the cute Sasuke on her pillow.

"N-no…" Hinata twitched a little. She thought she just heard someone whimpered. "Why… A-aniki.." A faint voice cried again.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and faced the source of the voice. Her white pupil-less eyes widened slightly at the sight. Her supposedly wooden doll was squirming and whimpering beside her. The upper half of his little body was on her pillow, while the bottom half was covered by her blanket

It took a while for Hinata to register in her mind that her favorite doll had come to life. So yesterday wasn't a dream after all, she thought.

Hinata propped an elbow beneath her body and hovered above Sasuke's form. "Sasuke…" she muttered softly, wondering what kind of dream he was having, or rather, of the possibility for a DOLL to be having dreams at all.

Unconsciously, she caressed Sasuke's small face using the back of her index finger. The strokes were slow and soft, and it calmed Sasuke a bit and eventually, Sasuke stopped whimpering and his breathings became even.

Hinata smiled a small smile, happy that she was able to bring her precious doll out of his misery. She tucked Sasuke comfortably in her blanket and was about to head to the bathroom when a small hand grasped her pinky finger.

"Don't go."

"Huh?" She blinked once, her mouth slightly opened.

"I need you." The petite doll spoke with his eyes still closed.

"Why?" Hinata couldn't help but ask, a hint of concern evident in her voice.

"I feel… lonely." A pair of close lidded eyes snapped open suddenly, revealing a set of pitch-black eyes which immediately bored itself into the depths of her white ones. Even though his eyes were devoid of any emotions, Hinata couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by her beloved doll's proclamation.

Her eyes softened as a serene smile formed on her lips. She laid her head right next to Sasuke and hugged him close in the crook of her neck. "Okay," she whispered quietly.

--

--

"I'm sorry Sasuke. But I have to go to school now and I can't take you with me," Hinata explained while putting on a pair of white knee-length socks.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, growing slightly irritated. Surely she didn't think of leaving him alone in her room.

"Because, I just can't!" Hinata wailed while putting on her beige colored school shoes. She got up off her bed and turned around to face Sasuke. "The school won't let me," She added as a way of explanation.

By now however, Sasuke already had something to wear. His old clothe was finally dried completely after Hinata washed it last night.

Giving up, Sasuke sighed dejectedly and rested his head on the fluffy white pillow. He was starting to like Hinata's pillows very much. Not knowing anything better to do, he watched Hinata closely as she hastily gathered her things and stuffed it in her school bag.

She was running late due to Sasuke's earlier request and she still hadn't eaten breakfast yet. While eyeing her every movement, a thought came across his mind with a loud PING! Kukukuku, he inwardly cackled as an evil smirk spread across his small yet handsome face.

Cleverly, he puffed the pillow so it formed a small lump at the exact place he previously laid himself upon. Then, to complete the disguise, he pulled the mattress so that it covered most of the lump. Of course, the pale girl didn't noticed what Sasuke was doing because she got her back turned on him.

Looking at his handiwork with both his hands on either side of his hip, Sasuke couldn't help but be proud of himself. He wiped a non-existent stray of sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand while exhaling a satisfied sigh.

It's now or never. Sasuke thought mischievously as he crept his way towards Hinata's school bag. Every now and then he would have to duck in other to avoid Hinata seeing him. Once he got close enough to the big navy-blue bag, he quickly made a dive for it. Literally.

Diving into the bag wasn't the smartest idea as he landed on his head with a loud THUNK. Groaning quietly, he caressed his sore head while wondering why the hell did Hinata had to bring the hard-cover books with her to school. Maybe following her to school was not a good idea after all.

'Damn, I need to get out of here quick!' Sasuke thought, getting panic.

No sooner after he thought that, a number of equally thick-covered schoolbooks were thrown inside the bulging bag, knocking Sasuke semi-unconscious.

--

--

"So, you're just going to give up on Naruto completely?" Ino asked Hinata skeptically.

"Yes. He rejected me and I don't think we're meant for each other anyway," Hinata answered Ino without a moment of hesitation.

Ino frowned. "Wow, and to think, you've been crushing on him ever since you were in preschool!" The loud blonde said, hoping to kick some sense into her best friend.

Hinata simply shrugged. She really didn't care about Naruto now. Not after the bizarre incident- that involved her wooden doll coming to life- happened yesterday. 'I wonder if he was cursed or something,' Hinata shivered at the thought. 'I hope he won't kill me during my sleep!'

Looking at Hinata's indifferent face, Ino gave up and turned around in her seat to face in front, leaving the quiet girl in her own train of thoughts.

_Rustle_

_Rustle_

Hinata's left eyebrow twitched. She thought she heard something rustled in her enormous bag which was located on the floor next to her chair.

It was true that the students were supposed to put their bags in the shelves at the back of the class. But that would be impossible for Hinata. Her bag was so big and heavy, it couldn't fit into any of the shelves' compartments.

Forcing her hands to move, she cautiously zipped open her bag, only to be welcomed by the sight of her Sasuke doll sitting on top of the bulky books, his face looking upward, his eyes staring straight into her own.

Gah! What was he doing in my bag? Hinata thought, all panicky. She quickly looked around the class and was relieved that nobody noticed her agony.

"Why are you here?" Hinata hissed quietly, trying very hard to suppress the urge to strangle her stupid doll.

"What? Is something the matter?" the 'stupid doll' answered or rather, asked back cockily.

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She reached out and pinched Sasuke's doll face hard. So hard that Sasuke winced in pain and struggled to pull Hinata's fingers off his stinging cheek.

Once satisfied, Hinata released his cheek with an out-of-character smug look on her face. 'Take THAT you cocky bastard!' Hinata thought evilly.

Sasuke merely glared back while stroking his swollen cheek. 'Just you wait Hinata-_sama_.'

--

To be continued...

* * *

--

shikaru : Sorry for the late update. But as you all know, I'm a professional procrastinator. Plus, I'm lazy. So yeah. But I will update once a week or something like that, so don't worry. Sorry if the chapter's too short or something, I **do** want to write more, but I just _have_ to stop there. It seemed right. Well, to me anyways.

And oh, thank you soooooo much for the reviews people. And to FIREKEEPER for sending the 100th review. And of course, special thanks to Sora4801 for sending a review for every chapter. And of course, to my favorite authoress, **Archee-chan**!

Now, as for Sasuke's actual size. I'm trying to figure that out myself too. But I think he's about the same size as those dolls; the Gothic Lolita Dolls. You know, the dolls that the Gothic Lolitas love to bring along with them when they cosplay. The cute Lolita dolls. I don't know the name but feel free to tell me people!!


	7. Sasuke's Payback I

Warning : Major OOCness on Sasuke's part. And as usual, grammatical and spelling errors. Not BETA-ed.

**Disclaimer** : Duh, since when is my name Masashi Kishimoto?.

* * *

Chapter Seven : Sasuke's Payback

Hinata found it extremely hard to concentrate in class today. 'Damn that little doll,' she thought with annoyance. Closing her eyes, with her brows knitted together, she rubbed her right temple.

Once in a while she would have to lift her right foot to avoid Sasuke's playful and somehow distracting touches. 'Wheee,' she thought sarcastically every time she lifted her foot away from him.

You see, Sasuke had been poking non-too-gently at Hinata's right leg for sometime. It was easy for him to not get noticed by her classmates because a) Hinata's table was next to a wall on her left, and b) he was hiding his little body beside the girl's enormous bag which was located right next to her right leg.

_Poke._

'This is for pinching my cheek!'

_Poke!_

'And this is for throwing those hard-cover books on top of me!' and then, as an afterthought he added, 'although it wasn't intentional.'

He continued on poking at her leg until Hinata gave up with a sigh, and just concentrated on ignoring him instead of avoiding it.

Realizing that Hinata had finally gave up, Sasuke smirked triumphantly. 'Heh, and I was just getting started, Hinata-sama.'

_Kukukukuku…_

--

--

It was lunchtime and Hinata was sitting at her in her classroom. Ino went to the toilet to fix her make up while Tenten was on her way to Hinata's classroom. Out of courtesy, she waited for her friends first before eating. The petite girl just sat there with a blank face. Inside her mind, she was busy contemplating ways to keep the wicked doll out of her hair for the rest of the day.

And then, just as a plan was about to pop out of her head, something bounced on her lap, effectively making her forgot about the plan completely.

"Stop it!" She hissed through gritted teeth.

"What?"

"Stop bouncing on my lap!" She answered the stupid question, saying each word as quietly as possible and with minimal lips movements.

Sure, she didn't want people to think that she was talking to herself. Then people would start labeling her as a psycho maniac. She was weird enough before, thank you very much.

"Oh, why not? This is fun," Sasuke said, bouncing slightly on Hinata's lap, smirking his trademark badass smirk.

Hinata sighed helplessly. 'What have I done to deserve this? Why? Oh God, WHY?' She thought to herself, exasperated. When she realized that she was thinking like an emo kid would, she stopped immediately, shivering slightly.

'He's starting to rub off on me,' Hinata thought reluctantly.

Sasuke had been teasing Hinata for the whole day. First he poked continuously on Hinata's legs while she was trying to concentrate on what the History teacher was babbling about. Then, the small doll climbed on top of her lap and pinched her thighs non-stop in math class which made Hinata lose concentration and failed to solve a single problem.

And now he was bouncing on her lap like a child would on a see-saw. It was driving Hinata insane. All she did to him was pinched his cheeks. That was all. 'With a doll like him, I sure don't need an enemy,' Hinata thought sarcastically.

Suddenly a hand was waved in front of her face, bringing her back to the present. "What up?" Tenten asked while sliding a chair next to Hinata's table and set her lunchbox down. "Thinking about Naruto?" She added in a low whisper.

Hinata was struggling hard to keep the blush from spreading on her face. Guess she still hadn't moved on completely. Oh well.

"No, it's not that Tenten. I won't be thinking about him anymore. It's about time I move on," Hinata spoke solemnly, her eyes downcast. Somehow, the idea of giving up on Naruto was hard for Hinata.

Noticing Hinata's downcast look, Sasuke abruptly stopped his torture upon her. From his point of view on Hinata's lap, he could see that she was trying very hard to keep the tears from falling.

"OH HINATA-CHAN!!'

Sasuke was taken aback as Tenten suddenly leapt from her chair and clung to Hinata on a death grip as tears streamed down her face. Hinata almost fell back on her chair, and she would have if it wasn't for the wall that supported her body from crashing to the floor.

"T-Ten-Ten… I… can't… breathe!"

Glancing at Hinata's purple-bluish face, Tenten gasped and let go of her immediately, all the while chanting apologies.

Gasp. "Thank… you…" Hinata wheezed, catching her breath. Tenten blushed crimson red, embarrassed by her outburst. Heh.

Finally being able to breathe normally, the petite girl straightened up and corrected her seating when she realized that Sasuke was no longer on her lap. She panicked.

Looking around her table area frantically, she let out a sigh of relief when she saw the troublesome doll squished in between the wall and her chair. Apparently, he got knocked off her lap when Tenten glomped Hinata.

"Hey, what's that you got there?" Tenten asked when she saw Hinata pulling Sasuke out of his painful position. Tenten tried to look closer but failed as Hinata pushed Tenten softly with her right hand while she hid the doll behind her back with her left hand.

Sensing that Hinata's hiding something from her only made her more curious and excited, as an evil smirk took place on her pretty face. _Fufufufuf_.

As if on cue, Ino entered the class, her face fresh with newly applied makeup. More than half of the male population of the class stopped eating and turned to gaze longingly at her beauty. Even Shikamaru opened an eye to look at her but ended up saying, "Bah! Women, so troublesome," and closed his eye again to continue his sleep.

Ino simply ignored Shikamaru's stupid remark and strode towards her best friends, effectively turning heads towards her.

"Hey girls, what's new?" She asked while turning her chair backwards to face Hinata's table and sat down.

"Hinata seemed to be hiding something from us Ino,"

Two pairs of eyes twinkled maliciously. TWINK!

'Uh oh, I sure don't like the look of their eyes…'

"TENTEN, GRAB HER ARMS!" Ino shouted all of a sudden, drawing attention from the whole class. Shikamaru's eyebrows only twitched with annoyance.

"Roger that!"

With that, Tenten swiftly and firmly grabbed both of Hinata's arms and pulled it on her back. When her grip on the doll loosened, Ino quickly snatched it off her hand and held it out triumphantly.

Hinata was blushing as red as tomato from embarrassment and slight irritation at her friends. "I-Ino!"

"HA! What's this we got here… Eh? Isn't this the doll you found a few months before Hinata?" Ino asked while inspecting the dark-haired doll closely, making Sasuke cringed inwardly.

Tenten let go of Hinata's arms and apologized again for getting carried away. She seriously need to learn more self-control if she didn't want to lose Hinata as a friend. Heh heh.

"Why did you bring it to school?" Tenten asked while sitting down again, taking a bite out of her rice ball.

"Ahh.. I accidentally knocked it into my bag while I was packing!" Hinata lied, while snatching Sasuke back from Ino's clutches.

"Oh," was their only reply, as if not believing Hinata entirely.

Realizing that they only have a few minutes left of lunch period, they quickly settled down and finished their lunch boxes, all the while with Sasuke seething with fury.

'How dare you blow my cover Hinata-_sama_. Looks like I haven't tortured you enough, heh!'

Sensing a dark aura emanating from the doll on her lap, Hinata shivered fearfully of what was to come.

--

To be continued...

--

--

* * *

**shikaru** : Homygod people! I am so sorry of the extremely late update. I've been slacking off lately, and yeah. Come and beat the crap out of me if you wish.

I wanted this chapter to be longer, but it will take a longer time. And yeah, since I'm lazy and all, I decided to end it here. Sorry sorry. I'm such a bad authoress!! –gets kicked-

To make it up to you, I'll write a beautiful chapter 8 and I will update it sooner than I used too. Heh heh. Or at least I will try to…

Soooooo, if you have any ideas or suggestions for the plot, feel free to tell me. And as usual, REVIEW! And by the way, your lovely reviews are what kept me writing at all. Seriously. I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!! –kiss kiss kiss kiss-


	8. Sasuke's Payback II

Warning : OOCness. Grammar and spelling error.

* * *

Chapter Eight : Sasuke's Payback II

'Oh no!'

Hinata was panic-stricken and her eyes went as wide as saucers just to emphasize her emotion.

'Don't tell me…'

She rummaged through her gym locker in a frenzy, desperately searching for that important item, which is vital for her next class.

'No way!'

She abruptly stopped searching and withdrew her hands from the locker, only to leave it hanging limply on each side of her body.

'…'

Her face went frighteningly pale and her eyes became void of emotions. The atmosphere in the changing room became eerily cold at the moment, as everyone stared at Hinata's strange behavior.

_Snap_

_Snap_

The sound of Hinata's zombified head snapping its way towards Ino's direction.

Ino could only cling on her P.E shirt in horror.

"Ino-chan…"

"Y-yes?" Ino managed to squeak.

"My P.E clothes… They are… gone!"

_**Silence**_

Then as if on cue, everyone shrieked in terror, and immediately scattered throughout the changing room, with some still in their underwear, trying to help Hinata search for her missing clothes.

Hinata plopped onto one of the benches with a sigh of dismay.

"Did you forget to bring it?" Ino asked, as she pulled up a pair of short blue pants up her legs.

"That's impossible! I always keep it inside my locker after I washed it," Hinata looked up at her, looking distressed.

"This is bad," Ino cupped her chin thoughtfully, "If we don't find it soon, Gai-sensei will…" Ino trailed off, her face darkening.

The small helpless girl shook her head frantically, not willing to comprehend the thought in her head.

"Hinata-chan!" One of the girls ran to her, wearing only her bright orange bra and a pair of blue P.E shorts. "We're so sorry, but we couldn't find your P.E clothes!"

To Hinata, she felt as if she had just been struck by lightning.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

--

--

On the other side of the school however…

"Heh, take THAT Hinata-_sama_!"

There, in the empty classroom, stood a cute and small wooden doll, with his dark silky hair swaying gently as it caught the wind coming from the open window.

His arms were folded around his chest, as he towered proudly over a pair of clothing which uncannily looked like…

_Hinata's P.E clothes?_

--

--

"H-Hinata-chan?" Ino poked her best friend's arm a few times but earned her no reply.

Due to Hinata's lack of P.E attire, she was forced to wear a one-piece body-fitting green spandex suit as a substitute by none other than…

"GAI-SENSEI!"

Well that seemed to kick Hinata out of her state of shock. It was the voice of Rock Lee, who was having P.E class himself in the field which was located on the other side of the fence.

Hearing the manly voice of his beautiful favorite student, Gai-sensei whipped his head immediately to the direction of the voice.

"I could recognize your youth enriched voice from a mile away, LEE!"

Gai-sensei leapt gracefully towards the cruel fence which separated and prevented the two beautiful green beasts from reuniting in a warm embrace, while Lee waited eagerly for his beloved sensei, all the while clutching tightly on the wired fence.

"Oh, how I wish you're my P.E teacher, GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

_Twitch_

"I couldn't believe them…" Ino said, her eyes twitching incredulously.

"And I couldn't believe… I'm… one of them…" Hinata squeaked weakly.

The two of them simultaneously glanced at the ridiculously green outfit Hinata was wearing and then towards the pair of lunatics who were struggling to hug each other despite the fence in between them.

"Well, at least you don't have that freaky bowl-cut hairdo AND those bizarrely bushy eyebrows!" Ino said with amusement and laughed at Hinata's horror-stricken face.

"God no!" Hinata laughed along with Ino, finally able to loosen up as well as getting comfortable in the tight outfit.

--

"Hinata-sama, what do you think you're wearing?!" a shocked Neji screamed all the way from his classroom window on the third floor of the high school building with his index finger pointed accusingly at her attire.

Or maybe she won't get used to wearing it at all…

--

--

"Yosh! I want all of you to run ten laps around the school field before we start! GO!" Gai blew off his whistle, sending the students to run off towards the beautiful sunset of youth! Or at least that was what he imagined in his cracked up mind.

After the fifth lap was completed, the midnight-haired girl found it extremely hard to breathe. 'This outfit is too tight, I can't breathe!'

She was gasping and wheezing frantically, desperately trying to catch her breath but failed miserably. She could feel her heart clenching tighter and tighter for the lack of oxygen.

'I wonder how both Gai-sensei and Lee-san could train so vigorously while wearing this extremely tight outfit…' Hinata managed to wonder before she was consumed by total darkness.

--

--

"Gai-sensei! Hinata-chan… she…"

"Leave it to me! YOSH!"

--

--

"H-Hinata-chan!" At this point, Ino was bawling like a baby, unable to hold back her tears.

"Shh, you're disturbing her sleep!" Tenten said sternly then pointed at the doorway, "Cry outside if you must,"

"Ne, Tenten-chan! You're evil!" Ino pouted her lips and left the room sullenly but not before winking flirtatiously at the school's handsome nurse.

Tenten stared at the sleeping Hinata. Her breaths were calm and even, she looked so peaceful and at ease. The brown-haired girl brushed a few stray strands of hair away from her fore-head and whispered "I brought Sasuke for you Hinata-chan,"

The older girl placed the rigid wooden doll under Hinata's hands. It was faint and brief but Tenten could swear she saw Hinata smiled slightly when she placed Sasuke on the unconscious girl.

"Hi-"

"Shh!" Tenten shook her head at the just arrived Neji so that he would let her sleep. "It's alright Neji, she is alright," with that she exited the Infirmary Room and pulled the reluctant Neji along with her.

Satisfied that no one was around to hide from, Sasuke got out of Hinata's hold and laid himself next to Hinata's head so that his own head was near to Hinata's right ear. Feeling regret seeping in his soul, he whispered his apologies in her ear.

"It's okay," Hinata faintly whispered back and turned her head so that she was facing his little face which was now slowly turning as red as tomatoes.

Sasuke, who was obviously taken aback, crawled backwards madly until his back hit the white wall. He pointed accusingly at her with a shaky finger, "You!"

"Yes?"

"How long were you awake?"

"Since you got out from under my hands,"

Sasuke turned redder and looked away to hide his embarrassment. Poor Sasuke.

"Ahh, Hinata-chan, I see you're awake. How are you feeling now?" The gorgeous male nurse asked Hinata kindly.

Hinata could feel hot blood rushing to her face as she stared at him with awe. She had never been this close to him before not that she had ever wanted to. His face had always been obscured by the mass of female students who fawned all over his beauty.

Now Hinata finally understood what made the girls go crazy over him. He was drop-dead gorgeous.

"I f-feel fine. Thank you," Hinata smiled gratefully, "Kabuto-sensei,"

--

--

School was finally over and Hinata was packing her bag, rearranging the heavy books so it would fit in her enormous bag.

"Do you have to bring all those books to school Hinata'chan?" Ino asked, lifting a perfect brow up.

"Yeah, it's too troublesome," Shikamaru butted in, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Well, it's not like I want to, but I have to return these to the library today," Hinata explained as she zipped her bag shut.

"Ma, I guess you won't be walking home with us today then?" Shikamaru got off his chair and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Well then, see you tomorrow,"

"Aww, take care Hinata-chan!" Ino hugged the smaller girl and ran off to catch up with Shikamaru who didn't even wait for her claiming it was too troublesome to wait.

Hinata smiled to herself as she watched her friends' amusing behavior before folding the green spandex suit.

"I have to wash this first before I return it to Gai-sensei and give him my thanks," Hinata said to Sasuke since there was no one else in the classroom other than them.

"What for?"

"Well, Kabuto-sensei said that Gai-sensei gave me a piggy-back ride to the infirmary," Hinata beamed amusedly.

Sasuke paled and wished to never meet this weird man. Ever!

--

--

Back at the infirmary…

'What was that doll?' Kabuto wondered while he stared at the empty bed which Hinata slept on a few hours ago.

'It has a strange aura about it… I better tell _him_ about it,'

He touched the side of his glasses and smirked.

'Or maybe, I should wait for him to sense the doll's aura _himself_,'

--

To be continued…

--

* * *

shikaru : Hell yeah! Another chapter, dun dun dun! I don't care if it's late anymore, just as long as I update is all that matters. Bwahahaha. However, I'm kinda worried that I might not be able to update as frequent in the future… I'm going to college and… Gahh!!

Anyway, **explanation time**!!

You see, the school is based on the Japan schools. I might not be an expert about it but I'll make use of my knowledge about it.

ZOMG. Is this story turning into a high school fic? NOT. (Though I think it is mostly likely)

So you see, The Rookie 9 is in Junior High, while Team Gai is in High School. Their schools are located next to each other which are separated by wired fences. So naturally, their fields are next to each other too.

As to class arrangements, unlike the other fanfics out there, not everyone is in the same class!

CLASS ARRANGEMENT - YEAR 3 PEOPLE (14 yrs old – Junior High)

3-A : Haruno Sakura, Aburame Shino, Sabaku no Gaara

3-B : Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru

3-C : Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji

CLASS ARRANGEMENT - YEAR 1 PEOPLE (15 yrs old – High School)

1-A : Hyuuga Neji, Kankurou

1-B : Tenten and Rock Lee

Correct me if I'm wrong about the ages and the grades.


	9. Library Man

**Warning :** May contain OOCness of the characters part and some spelling/grammatical errors.

* * *

Chapter 9 : Library Man

_Creak…_

Hinata opened the old school library door slowly and peered in.

"Why are you peeking?" Sasuke poked his cute little head out of Hinata's backpack.

Hot blood immediately rushed to her once pale face as she stammered for an answer.

"No, on second thought, don't answer it…' Sasuke said, getting tired of Hinata's stutter.

Sasuke had a hard time wondering what's going on in his cute… wait, scratch that, - 'weird' master's mind.

He had been staring at her odd behavior all the way on their journey from her classroom to the school library. She would space out one minute, then blushed hot red the next, and immediately shook her head to remain calm and composed.

Then the whole process would repeat after the next few seconds. On and on and on…

And when he asked her the reason she was acting like that, she would stutter and stumble for words like there's no tomorrow.

So he gave up and decided to shut his mouth up for good.

But right now he found it extremely hard to remain silent any longer. They had been standing in front of the library door for 7 minutes and 46 seconds and Hinata still had shown no sign of going in.

_Thud _

**_Thud_**

The sound of Hinata's heartbeat was getting louder and louder with each passing second.

'Okay, you can do this…' She convinced herself, as she balled her shaky fists.

As she was about to send impulses from her brain nerves to the muscles on her legs to move forward, Sasuke poked the back of her head giving her a start.

"What?" Hinata hissed, obviously annoyed that he disturbed her impulse-sending activity.

"If you don't get your sluggish (and cute) ass in the library for the next two seconds, you'll find your collection of lingerie at the worst possible of places," Sasuke smirked, a glint of evil glee apparent in his pair of little pitch-black eyes.

_Gulp_

Hearing the perverted threat of her nasty little doll, Hinata immediately ran into the library as fast as she could. There was absolutely no way she would let the world know about her fetish for collecting lacy little g-strings.

'I almost wished she never went inside the library,' Sasuke pouted, a bit disappointed.

Hinata was panting and gasping for air like a goldfish without water. She could only hope she didn't pass out for the second time that day.

But then again, if she _did_ pass out _here_ in the library, then it was most likely that _he_ would notice her and _carry_ her to the infirmary…

OR

Maybe _he_ could even give her…

_GASP!_

…a _mouth-to-mouth_ resuscitation.

With that wishful thought in her once-innocent mind, Hinata suddenly forgot how to breathe as her face turned almost as red as _his_ hair.

"Is there something wrong?"

Hinata snapped her head to the source of the voice faster than the F1 racing cars.

What she saw made her went,

_Oh. _My. **God.**

--

'What is her problem?' Sasuke's eyebrow twitched with extreme annoyance.

Hinata hadn't moved a single muscle for what seemed like forever. And what was with this guy? His hair was redder than tomato. Who was he?

"What do you need? I don't like to be kept waiting," the red-head asked, not sounding very pleased.

Mustering every ounce of energy left in her body, Hinata managed to gave a little squeak.

The red-head raised a sexy eyebrow up in response.

"I err, I w-want to return the b-books I borrowed…" Hinata couldn't believe she was actually talking to him!

"Come to the counter with me,"

"Hai!" Hinata replied with immeasurable happiness as Sasuke could only stare at the two of them with an unexplainable anger at her peculiar behaviour.

--

--

"You have to pay the fine for not returning these books on time,"

"B-but, it said that the due date was today!"

"Exactly, that means you were supposed to return these books _before_ today,"

"But I don't have enough money with me right now," Hinata pleaded, "Sasori-san!"

--

--

AH-CHOO!

"Bless you,"

"Thanks," Hinata wiped her runny nose with a handkerchief and continued dusting the History books section.

"Why did you let him bully you?" Sasuke asked from his spot, where he was sitting cross-legged on top of a pile of old history books.

"He did not bully me, it was _my_ fault for not returning the books on time," Hinata defended the stunning-looking librarian with a faraway look on her face.

Looking at her dazed look, Sasuke could feel the strange feeling of anger creeping into his soul. The dark-haired doll crossed his arms and ignored Hinata as she continued dusting the books as a punishment for not paying the fine.

--

--

"That's enough Hinata. But next time make sure you return the books before the due date," Sasori handed Hinata a cloth of towel for her to wipe the sweat on her face.

"Thanks," She took the towel and held it like a mother holding her new-born baby. That only made Sasuke more pissed-off than ever. If he didn't have to remain rigid and act like a normal doll, he would have flicked her forehead or something. Heh, that would be really nice. He resisted the urge to smirk.

That was when he felt like he was being stared at. He hovered his eyeballs slowly and finally came into contact with Sasori's.

He was staring at him. Hard.

_Shiver._

He wasn't gay, was he?

_No way._

"S-Sasori-san?" Hinata asked when she noticed Sasori's blank face.

"That's a nice puppet you have there," Sasori stated monotonously.

Hinata blushed a pretty pink, "Thank you, but it's not a puppet, it's a doll. See?" Hinata said while holding Sasuke in front of Sasori.

Sasuke never felt so exposed in his life before as he was now. Feeling the intense gaze of the red-head librarian scrutinizing every inch of his body wasn't the best thing in the world.

**Ugh.**

Never before had he hated Hinata as much as he was hating her right now. Damn you Hinata!

"Do you want it?"

OH GOD! She did NOT just offered him to that puppet freak!

Sasori just stared at her face with an unreadable expression. But Hinata could tell he was having a hard time responding to her unexpected offer.

After a few seconds of awkward silence (or for Sasuke's part, it felt like an eternity), Hinata burst into fits of tiny giggles.

"I-I'm so sorry, I shouldn't say that. I can't give you the doll, the words just slipped my mouth," Hinata bowed in apology.

"Why are you laughing?" Sasori asked, a little annoyed that he was being made fun of.

Hinata stopped laughing immediately and flushed red in embarrassment. How rude of her to laugh at him!

"S-sorry, it was just that, you looked so c-cute just now…" Hinata's blush went deeper as she said the last words.

It was faint and brief but the petite girl thought she saw Sasori blushed a pretty pink when she said that.

'Ohmigod. What the hell is going on here?' Sasuke felt irritated that he was _once again_ left out of the situation. Being a doll is so hard! OH!

"A-ano… I think I should go back now, it's getting late…" Hinata said, not looking at the attractive librarian's face.

"Okay, 'bye," And then he walked away, just like that.

"What an asshole!" Sasuke was glad he could finally express what was on his mind. Heh.

"Keep still Sasuke, he might be peeking through the shelves to look at you,"

That did the trick.

'Curse you Hinata,'

"Let's go home Sasuke,"

--

--

Little did they know that Sasori was indeed peeking through the books to look at the delicate dark-haired puppet.

'That puppet… It was flawless.' He thought as he watched Hinata went through the exit door.

'It looked alive… Wait.' He backed off the bookshelf and analyzed what he had accidentally seen earlier when Hinata was doing her duty.

'It _is_ alive!'

--

--

To be continued…

* * *

shikaru : There you go. SASORI was introduced!! Nyahahahaha. Many more to come so be patient. Many errors in this one I bet. Ignore it!

**The reason why Hinata loves the Library Librarian Sasori.** (Just a small crush though. Nothing like it was with Naruto)

Sorry for the extremely late update. But I stayed at the campus dorms and I didn't bring my laptop so go figure.

I think from now on, I will update once every two weeks. That's the quickest update you'll get. Not less than that. Someone stated that Kankurou is at least a year older than Team Gai but I decided that they **are** the same age here. Thanks.

I would like to give you a BIG THANKS for reviewing my story.

Oh, and about the title of the story ; **Sasuke Doll**, it was not like I hadn't thought about it enough, but I like it like that. Period. It's short, simple and cute. The story's simple too. I don't like to complicate things is all. Thanks anyway KinKitsune01.

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! 3**


	10. Neji's Hobby

There's a lot of Neji in here, I hope you will like it. xD Oh, and beware of mistakes. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 10 : Neji's Hobby

"Tadaima," _(I'm home)_

Hinata had just arrived home and was taking off her shoes when she heard heavy footsteps of someone running to where she was standing. When she had just slipped on a pair of slippers, she looked up and saw a panting Hyuuga Neji with flushed cheeks wearing a frilly white apron and a wooden spoon in his right hand. He wore an adorable white bandana on his head with his silken long brown hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Why are you late Hinata-sama?" he asked in between intake of breaths.

Hinata watched him with amusement. 'Neji-nii-san is so cute,' she thought, smiling a little.

Neji's left eye twitched, 'What is she smiling about?' he wondered before realization punched him with a loud POW.

He, the HUNKY Hyuuga Neji was wearing a freaking apron with _frills_ no less. His eyes widened instantly as all the blood in his body rushed to his face. His mind was frantically searching for excuses for getting caught wearing such a _girly_ thing. He must be a sight!

"Neji-nii-san…" Hinata laughed hysterically while clutching her stomach. Her cute face turned strawberry red as she could barely catch her breath in between laughter.

"Hinata-sama…" Neji warned through gritted teeth. How could he get himself into such an embarrassing situation? He thought he wouldn't get caught wearing the cute kitchen attire today because Hiashi-sama and Hanabi won't be at home until late in the evening. How could he forget about Hinata-sama? _**Ugh.**_

"Well, at least _I_ didn't have to wear a tight-fitting green jumpsuit in front of my classmates," Neji said defensively, crossing his hands in a huff.

That made Hinata ceased laughing immediately, blood draining from her face at rapid speed. "_Don't _remind me about that,"

Neji smirked in satisfaction before frowning at the memory. "What _were_ you doing wearing that _beastly_ thing?"

"Well, it wasn't as if I had a choice, Neji-nii! My gym clothes was missing,"

At the mention of that Neji paled considerably, "You don't suppose some horny, hormone-driven pervert took your clothes do you?" He asked, saying the words with extreme difficulty as if not being able to comprehend the disgusting prospect.

"Err, no!" Hinata answered quickly. Hell, Neji-nii sure has some weird cracked-up ideas. But then again, did Sasuke count as a horny, hormone-driven perverted doll? She shuddered at the thought.

"Anyway, what were you making?" She asked, desperate to change the disturbing topic into something else, something more interesting.

Unfortunately, Neji had rather talk about Gai-sensei's favorite hair gel than his secret hobby of baking cute fluffy sweets! Nobody was supposed to find out!

"Neji-nii?" Hinata gazed at the troubled look on her cousin's handsome face when she decided not to dwell on his affairs anymore.

"I'm going to my room, if you need me just knock okay?" She stood on her toes so that her face was on the same level as Neji's before planting a soft kiss on his cheek and dashed off to her bedroom.

_Blink_

Neji just stood there, in all his cuteness of wearing a frilly white apron, staring at the direction where Hinata had just disappeared.

'That was nice,' he thought, stroking his cheek where Hinata had kissed.

--

--

"Your cousin is weird," Sasuke stated matter-of-factly as he dropped himself on Hinata's white fluffy pillow. When his head hit the soft material, he let out a sigh of content. Sasuke was totally in love with the pillow.

"No he's not. He's just overprotective sometimes," Hinata defended her beloved cousin as she took off her socks. Then she proceeded to unbutton her school shirt when Sasuke interrupted.

"What are you doing?"

"Undressing of course, what else?" She said nonchalantly, obviously undisturbed by the idea of stripping in front of the tense dark-haired doll.

Sasuke gulped. Surely this wasn't happening. Things like this only happen in romance movies and shoujo mangas, but definitely NOT in Uchiha Sasuke's drab and boring life.

But then again, he _did_ turn into a wooden doll by his psychotic of a brother _and_ got thrown into another dimension, so it was possible that this sexy little strip show might be happening after all. With that thought in mind, Sasuke relaxed and leaned back against the pillow while eyeing Hinata with a predatory smirk.

Feeling a shiver running down her spine, Hinata looked at Sasuke as she was about to slid off her skirt. Upon seeing Sasuke's wicked smirk, she quickly zipped up her skirt and covered her bra-clad chest.

How could I forget? He's a (perverted) MALE doll! Hinata felt like smacking her head if her hands weren't so occupied by her breasts.

Groaning inwardly, Sasuke felt a great pang of regret for not being less obvious. She must have felt threatened by the way he was watching her. _Damn._

"Ano, I'm going to change in the bathroom…" And with that, the half naked girl wasted no time running to the bathroom leaving a very, _very_ disappointed Sasuke on her pillow.

--

--

A pajama-clad Hinata was sitting on a couch in the living room, knitting a black-colored jumper for Sasuke. She had just had dinner with Neji and was now settling in front of the TV to finish up the jumper before doing her homework.

Neji, who was dressed in a long-sleeved brown cotton shirt and white pajama bottom, was sprawled on the floor in front of Hinata. He was lying on his back with one arm under his head and the other holding a cute, freshly baked rainbow colored cookie and was happily munching on it.

Occasionally, Hinata would steal a glance at Neji and discreetly giggled to herself. 'Neji-nii-san is so adorable,' she thought, resisting the violent urge to pinch her cousin's cheek.

It was hard to believe that Neji's hobby was baking cute and colorful sweets. And he was very good at it too. After changing her clothes, Hinata had peeked inside the kitchen to spy on whatever Neji was up to. What she saw made her heart swelled with love for her cousin.

Among the clutter of baking utensils and ingredients stood Neji in his frilly white apron, and he was merrily squeezing pink colored icing on top of his cupcakes. He seemed so happy and was smiling so adorably that Hinata had a hard time restraining herself from glomping him.

It didn't help that there was a blob of pink icing on his left cheek. '_Awww_,' Hinata crooned inwardly.

Smiling at the sweet memory, Hinata finished up the last knot on Sasuke's jumper and held it in front of her face. The black jumper bore the words 'Sassy" at the back in pink color. Oh, Sasuke will look so cute in it, she was sure. _Kekekeke._

--

--

"Why are you smiling?" Sasuke asked warily as Hinata entered her bedroom with a wide cheerful smile.

"I made a something for you Sasuke! CHA-CHANG" The enthusiastic girl held the knitted jumper in front of her chest, bouncing a little out of excitement.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, annoyed at her choice of sound effect, honestly now, _cha-chang?_

"Do you like it?" She asked in anticipation, jumping up and down slightly.

Oh how the handsome doll wished she would stop jumping already. Her bouncing breasts were very distracting; he had a hard time focusing on whatever she was holding out to him.

"Umm, it's nice," Sasuke answered distractedly from his spot on the pillow.

"Good, I want you to try it on, see if it fits," Hinata stopped bouncing and handed the jumper to Sasuke.

"Sassy? What the hell does that mean?" Sasuke asked incredulously, examining the letters on the backside of the jumper. And what the- it was in _pink_?

Sasuke glared at the grinning Hinata, who was more than satisfied at Sasuke's reaction. "That's your petname, Sassy-chan!"

--

--

To be continued… (I'm evil, I know)

--

* * *

shikaru : kdhfgkdhhdjkhk!! I am so so sorry everyone. I lied! I said I will update once every two weeks but it has been TWO MONTHS!! I am so bad. God, sorry I kept you waiting. Sasori would be mad. He hated waiting. xDD

So here is chapter 10 people! And I can't thank you enough for all the lovely and encouraging reviews you gave me. Seriously, what would I do without you guys. –kiss kiss- And to those who didn't receive a reply for your review, I'm so sorry. I was lazy, haha. Next time I will do my best to reply to everyone.

Just keep sending in those pretty reviews and you will get Neji's pink colored cupcakes in return.


End file.
